


29. first time

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [42]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Creampie, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, yoshiko being a shy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko tries to uncover the sexier side of her girlfriend, Yoshiko.





	29. first time

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO last request! as i said on my tumblr a few times i might wait a while before opening them up again, if i ever do lol...

_ Another day, another doujin... _

 

Riko turned her phone screen off. Recently, she had discovered the loveliness of online yuri doujin, which allowed her to browse content easily and discreetly. As exciting as it was to have her sweet stories on the go, she hadn’t expected to be reading it while hanging out with her own girlfriend. Why live out fantasies of sweet girl-on-girl kisses and lovesick nights in the bedroom through paper when you could have it in real life?

 

“Ugh! Damn it. Open-world games suck,” Yoshiko hissed. “You finish one thing, then there’s another...there’s so much shit to do!”

 

“Mm,” Riko said boredly, opening her phone again. The last page of the doujin she was reading was striking: there the two lovers laid, fully bared to one another and wrapped in each other’s arms. Riko scrolled back up, looking at the (admittedly anatomically incorrect) smut scenes. Although they were obviously drawn for the satisfaction of men, Riko had her own carnal desires that sprung forth after looking at the page. In the midst of their lovemaking, the two girls confessed their love to each other, then climaxed together.

 

_ It’s like a dream, _ Riko thought, both excitedly and sorely. For someone who was so fixed on love and romance, Riko had surely made a large mistake by dating one of the most non-sexual people on Earth. Yoshiko could hardly address romance outside of her fallen angel mode. Riko had thought it was cute at firstーafter all, she had seen her fair share of tsunderes in media, and had no problem with them. Then, she realized that it wasn’t as appealing as it was on paper. Riko wanted to be held, she wanted to be told that she was loved in the bluntest of ways: physically.

 

Instead, all she had was an otaku loser.

 

Riko loved Yoshiko beyond words, even the more solitary parts of her. Still, it wasn’t wrong of her to crave a little love from time to time, was it? “Do you want a go, Lily?”

 

Nonchalantly, Yoshiko tossed the controller in Riko’s direction. There was a boy with blonde hair on the screen, riding a horse in a grassy field. Riko looked at the controller with disdain. “I mean, we could turn it off, if you don’t want to play anymore. A-and we could make out, if you wanted-”

 

“Nah. I’ll just play something else.” Yoshiko stretched off of the edge of the bed, reaching for the system and switching out the disks. Riko laid on her back, blowing hair out of her nostrils. Well, fine. If she couldn’t get her dose of lovey-dovey sex from Yoshiko, then she’d get it from a doujin.

 

Riko turned her phone back on and zoned out.

* * *

It wasn’t like Yoshiko wasn’t affectionate. That wasn’t the case at all. In fact, Yoshiko was prone to making grand declarations of love, swearing to capture the entire universe for Riko if that was what made her happy. Yoshiko felt love, even if she showed it in a weird way. No matter how many ways she showed it, though, sex never seemed to show up. It was as if Yoshiko were completely disinterested in having sex with Riko. The most startling part was that Riko knew Yoshiko  _ did _ get aroused to some degree, and quite often; Yoshiko had confessed that she masturbated frequently, only to never mention sex again.

 

That led Riko to one conclusion: Yoshiko wasn’t attracted to her.

 

Yoshiko liked pleasure of the sexual sort. She liked Riko. So the only thing that could be missing was a physical attraction. What about Riko wasn’t  _ doing it _ for Yoshiko? Or was she simply not doing enough at all?

 

Riko pondered the issue so often that it became really obvious to her friends. They seemed to ignore it at first, much to her relief, but after a couple of days where Riko was feeling particularly unwanted, You pulled her to the side and started to interrogate her...although You tried to act like she wasn’t doing just that.

 

Instead, she cocked her head, smiling sympathetically. “Is everything okay with you and Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“Yes,” Riko said shortly, pressing her lips together.

 

“Oh.” You nodded slowly, straightening her head and looking off to the side. “‘Cause you seem to be a little weird around her. Like, anxious. As if you’re waiting for something.”

 

Either Riko was really transparent, or You was really smart. Probably the former. She wasn’t sure if she could have screamed “fuck me” any louder without just saying it. “Everything is fine, alright? It’s just...” Riko sighed. It was awkward to discuss, but You was a rather honest person, straightforward. Riko could use someone like that right then, after weeks of trying to dance around the issue. “We’re not...compatible, in a way. Yoshiko-chan doesn’t really seem to be interested in sex stuff.”

 

“...Oh.” You repeated what she said earlier, but in a much more weighted way, as if she were trying to throw all of her feelings about what Riko just said into one word. “So, like...you guys have never done it?”

 

“Nope. It’s like she doesn’t even know sex exists.”

 

“Hey, maybe she doesn’t. Ruby-chan doesn’t know yet, I think. Dia-chan probably wouldn’t let her know.”

 

Riko thought back to Yoshiko shamefully admitting that she touched herself sometimes in the shower. Yeah, Yoshiko  _ definitely _ knew what sex was. “It’s not that. She just doesn’t want to have it with  _ me. _ She probably thinks I’m ugly, or something.”

 

That made You jolt, her brow furrowing. “Uh, no! You should see the way she talks about you when you’re not around! Even when you  _ are _ around, isn’t she always going on those rants about how you’re her chosen one, or something like that?” Riko considered it. Sure, Yoshiko said she had “eternal beauty”, claiming that Riko was the only one who could possibly rival her own gorgeousness...but what did Yoshiko’s praises to Riko’s body mean if she didn’t even want to  _ touch _ that body? “Look, Riko-chan. You know she’s a little dense. Maybe you’re not getting it across right. Have you even asked her to do it with you?”

 

“N-no...but I’ve been-”

 

“You should just ask her, y’know? Let her know straight up. Or put it in a way that she’ll understand. You know she’s all weird,” You said, laughing. “I don’t think doing normal relationship stuff with her will work.”

 

Riko sighed. There goes that perfect doujin lovemaking scene that she had always imagined; there was no way she could shape Yohane’s needs and achieve her fantasy at the same time. Still, Riko didn’t mind. She wanted to get closer to Yoshiko, and if that meant trying a couple of strange tactics, then she was on board. Riko had been vaguely indifferent to Yoshiko’s fallen angel activities, but that was the easiest way to get to Yoshiko. “I’ll find a way to get to her,” Riko stated. “I just hope she won’t say anything too weird in the process.”

 

You mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like “good luck with that”.

* * *

Riko found herself in the same position that she found herself in often: sitting in Yoshiko’s room, on opposite sides of the bed, while Yoshiko played video games and Riko scrolled through various apps on her phone (okay, mostly manga). Riko had been fine with it for so long, but the thoughts of her and Yoshiko having sex only grew more frequent and demanded to be addressed. 

 

Riko had already made her plan of attack, but she was naturally anxious about carrying it out. She had rarely imagined having to be so bold, but Yoshiko was more reserved and timid than she liked to admit, so Riko had no choice. First, though, Riko wanted to be sure that she couldn’t just fix the issue by being herself rather than falling into some silly character.

 

Placing her phone on top of Yoshiko’s blankets, Riko took a deep breath. “Yocchan,” she said calmly. “You should turn the game off for now. So we can spend some time together.”

 

“We’re spending time together right now,” Yoshiko replied simply, her eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“No, you’re spending time with your video game, Yocchan, not me...”

 

“Alright, I will. Just let me finish this round.”

 

Translation: “I’ll ask for another round after this one, and another after that, and another, and another...” Riko refused to be shafted any longer. At least, if she was upfront with what she wanted, then she could get her answer and move on. If Yoshiko didn’t find her attractive, then so be it, but Riko at  _ least _ wanted to know...

 

Well, the normal, subtle way didn’t work. It seemed like Riko had to pull out the big guns. “Yohane-sama,” she whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the gunshots and shrieks on Yoshiko’s screen.

 

Yoshiko didn’t turn to Riko, but when Riko looked up at the screen, she saw that Yoshiko had froze up, and was immediately killed. Yoshiko’s hands were still on the controller. Still not looking over at Riko, Yoshiko nervously chuckled. “Wh-what’s with that, Lily?”

 

“I wanted your attention...Yohane-sama.”

 

“That isn’t funny...”

 

Riko wanted to roll her eyes and smile at the same time. Yoshiko always demanded to be called Yohane, and yet she seemed to be so shocked when somebody actually addressed her that way. The look of disbelief on her face was a little cute, but Riko couldn't laugh; she had to maintain her role. “Of course it's not. I'm not joking.”

 

That garnered a Yohane-like reaction, finally. Yoshiko turned the system off (rather unceremoniously, considering how angry she usually was when she was interrupted), then turned to Riko. “You have my audience, little demon. What’s on your mind?”

 

_ Was it really that easy to get her to pay attention to me...? I’m a little embarrassed that I didn’t think of this before. _ Riko looked down at her bitten fingernails, then looked up at Yoshiko through her lashes. Yoshiko almost imperceptibly licked her lips. “Nothing much. I was just thinking that I’d try and get a little closer to you, and show you how much I appreciate you...in a different way.”

 

Yoshiko seemed to get a little anxious at that, and Riko knew that Yoshiko was catching on to her plan. Yoshiko seemed to still be squeamish when it came to sex, but she tilted her chin upward a little, indicating that she was listening. “Is that so? Why, Lily, it’s certainly hard for me to deny worship from my servants, as you know...”

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind? I’d like...” Riko paused, trying to find the proper wording. She had been thinking over and over again of what to say, but all of a sudden, her mind was going blank. She looked at Yoshiko’s face, hoping for some inspiration, but instead only found a blushing face and a wandering gaze. “I’d like to please you with my body, if that’s alright with you, Yohane-sama.”

 

“L-Lily!” The spell of self-control that Yoshiko had seemed to have broken. She buried her face in her hands, groaning. Riko tried to reassure herself that Yoshiko was doing it out of embarrassment and not anger, but she still felt a little bad for making her girlfriend so out of sorts. “Why are you saying stuff like that?!”

 

“What do you mean, Yohane-sa-”

 

“Cut that out,” Yoshiko hissed. “Th-that’s so...ugh...”

 

Riko frowned. “‘Ugh’?”

 

“Not like that!” Yoshiko blew air out of the cracks between her fingers, then put her hands down. “I-it’s not you. You’re pretty. In fact, I think you’re a fallen angel, just like me, beautiful to the point of...of...ugh! Stop saying stuff like that! It’s embarrassing!”

 

Watching Yohane’s persona fall apart was certainly interesting, but it wasn’t the reaction Riko was looking for. Who knew Yoshiko was such a prude? “I’m not trying to embarrass you. But...don’t you ever think of me in that kind of way? You know, don’t you ever want to touch me?”

 

Yoshiko whirled around, burying her face in the tops of her knees. That was a bad sign. Was all of the praise Yoshiko had exhibited just for show? Did she never really find Riko attractive? That idea was becoming more and more of a possibility to Riko as the slow, cruel seconds passed. Finally, Yoshiko mumbled into her knees, her tone sullen. “I do...but it’s embarrassing, alright? Th-that’s nothing I really know about. I mean, I’ve never done it before, and it’s not like I don’t  _ want _ to, but...I don’t know what to do, okay?! I really don’t know what to do! I know  _ how, _ but I don’t know  _ how _ how.”

 

Yoshiko seemed to grow more frustrated as she spoke. Yoshiko was easily wound up, but Riko was an expert at calming her down by then. “Yocchan, it’s alright! I’ll show you what to do, okay? Or just let Yohane take over, like you always do.”

 

“Not even Yohane knows what to do,” Yoshiko whined. Riko sighed. Riko really was starting to think that Yohane was nothing more than a cover-up for the inept Yoshiko. That was definitely putting a dent in Riko’s plans. She had expected Yoshiko to kick it into high “fallen angel” gear, but Yoshiko seemed to be lacking the confidence.

 

Riko groaned inwardly. She would have to do the one thing she  _ hated _ doing: taking the lead.

 

“It won’t be that hard, Yocchan. It doesn’t have to be perfect, okay? We can figure out what to do together.” Riko wanted to make it clear that she had no idea what she was doing either. The yuri smut she always read only gave her a minimal amount of understanding. Yohane finally met Riko’s eyes, and Riko smiled. “You like me, right?”

 

“I’ve already said it,” Yoshiko mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but...” Riko moved around Yoshiko so that they were face-to-face, then grabbed Yoshiko’s hand. Yoshiko held Riko’s hand tight, as if she were a terrified toddler crossing the street. “Do you  _ really _ like me, Yocchan?”

 

Yoshiko nodded. Although the movement was small, it had a lot of sincerity, something that Riko rarely got from Yoshiko. It was infinitely comforting to Riko, after so much self-doubt. Of course, it was just Yoshiko being shy about her feelings. Riko almost felt silly for being so worried. “L-let’s just start with kissing,” Yoshiko said. “And...don’t call me Yohane, alright? It sounded kinda forced.”

 

“It was forced. It really, really was.”

 

Riko laughed at Yoshiko’s bummed out expression, but the smile slowly faded from her lips as Yoshiko leaned in for a kiss. They didn’t kiss often, since Yoshiko was easily overwhelmed by it. Riko sort of wished they made out more often, but at the same time, it made the kisses she  _ did _ get even more special. Yoshiko was always so eager, as if she was trying her hardest to please Riko with every move of her tongue.

 

One thing that Riko had wanted to change for a while was how hands-off Yoshiko was. While Riko’s hands were always holding Yoshiko’s cheeks or running up and down her back, Yoshiko was digging her nails into her palms and laying her fists on the bed.  _ No more of that, _ Riko thought, a bit mischievously. She took Yoshiko’s hands in hers, easing them up the hem of her shirt. Yoshiko gasped a little, but followed Riko’s lead, cupping her breasts through her bra. Riko wondered if her nipples were hard enough for Yoshiko to feel; right after that, she wondered how Yoshiko’s mouth would feel on her chest. 

 

Riko was willing to ignore her own desires for a while to make sure that Yoshiko was comfortable, but Yoshiko surprised her by grabbing the tent that was forming in Riko’s skirt. Riko clutched Yoshiko’s shoulder hard, and Yoshiko quickly broke their kiss and said, “What? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, that’s good. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Riko said. Yoshiko’s touch was unsure, but still pleasurable. “Take off your jeans.”

 

There was only the slightest hint of a question in Riko’s voice, but it seemed unlikely that Yoshiko would have said no. Yoshiko removed her hands from Riko’s chest, wiggling out of her jeans and her panties at the same time. Riko had only asked for the pants to come off, so she clammed up a bit at the little glimpse of Yoshiko’s pussy that she got. “Wait, now you’ve got to take off your clothes, too. We might as well just get the undressing part over with,” Yoshiko said. As blunt as she was trying to be, Riko could still hear the nervousness in her voice.

 

Yoshiko started to take her shirt off, and Riko slipped her skirt off before discarding the rest of her clothes. Yoshiko was sitting patiently as she waited for Riko to finish, although she was squirming a bit. Her eyes immediately went to Riko’s shaft. She made a little noise, then looked back up at Riko. “Wh-what did that mean?”

 

“What did what mean?”

 

“Y-you were like...’mmph’,” Riko said, shyly imitating Yoshiko.

 

“I-I dunno! I’ve just never seen it before, so I was a little surprised!” Riko rarely worried about the size of her shaft, but Yoshiko was starting to make her a little self-conscious. Thankfully, Yoshiko was just as eager to move on from the subject of Riko’s cock as Riko was. “Whatever, forget it. Come on, kiss me again.”

 

Although Yoshiko was unsure of herself, Riko was happy that she was taking the lead somewhat. Riko had always had fantasies of being gently dominated for her first time, with her imagination influenced by pages among pages of manga. Yoshiko was playing the part fairly well, for a person who was so nervous. Yoshiko took even more initiative when she took hold of Riko’s erection again. That time, when Riko reacted with a moan, Yoshiko didn’t stop. Instead, she used her thumb to play with the pre-come gathered on Riko’s tip. It was as if Yoshiko was exploring Riko more than trying to pleasure her.

 

Riko decided to do some exploring of her own. She moved her hand slowly between Yoshiko’s legs, hoping not to startle her. Yoshiko jumped a bit when Riko’s middle finger moved along her slit, but simply kissed Riko harder in response. Yoshiko was already slick and hot. Riko briefly imagined Yoshiko laying in her bed, reaching between her legs and feeling her own heat, but the thought was so thrilling that she had to force it out of her mind. The urge to let herself go and finish in Yoshiko’s hand was starting to get a little too strong for her tastes.

 

Yoshiko was surprisingly quiet, her body saying more than her mouth. Riko could tell when she was doing something that Yoshiko liked, because Yoshiko would grip her shaft a little tighter. It was a bit uncomfortable at times, but Riko couldn’t complain. “Do you do it to yourself like this, too, Yocchan?”

 

“D-don’t bring that up,” Yoshiko said. Riko laughed. Although she didn’t like taking the lead, it was a little fun to tease every now and then, especially when Yoshiko was so reactive. 

 

“Sometimes...” Riko swallowed. She knew she wasn’t a master at dirty talking, but she was willing to try anything to turn Yoshiko on even more. “Sometimes I touch myself just like you’re touching me now, and I think of you...and how much I’ve wanted to touch you. Sometimes it’s so hard to stop myself from coming, just from thinking about how you’d feel around me, Yocchan.”

 

Yoshiko didn’t protest. Riko felt and heard Yoshiko’s pants getting a little heavier. Riko herself felt turned on by her own words. So many nights dreaming about what Yoshiko’s body would feel like against hers...was her simple fantasy finally going to come to life? It seemed so easy to attain, when she stepped back to really think about it. She simply desired Yoshiko’s touch, her attention. It was sort of funny, how easily she was satisfied.

 

Despite how easy it was for Riko to feel pleased by their current situation, she still felt a gnawing need in her stomach that demanded some attention. As if Yoshiko had read her lover’s mind, she mumbled, “Can we do some more?”

 

“I thought you were shy, Yocchan...we could have done this a long time ago.”

 

Yoshiko scowled. “I’m still kinda worried, but we might as well get it over with.”

 

“That’s the problem. You’re thinking of this as a chore. It’s not, really. You know how good it’ll feel, so just focus on that.” Riko looped her arms around Yoshiko’s waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. Riko wanted to move on, too, but her reasoning was different for Yoshiko’s. Still, Yoshiko also seemed anxious to be pleasured, if the way she was pressing her body against Riko’s said anything. Riko’s cock was sandwiched between them, and the smooth skin of Yoshiko’s stomach felt like heaven.

 

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Riko just like Riko had done to her, but she pressed gently on Riko’s back, as if she were trying to push her down. At first, Riko was confused; then, Yoshiko started to lay back, and Riko followed her, laying on top of her. Yet another example of Riko being forcibly placed in the position of the leader. The timid, normal her was telling her to roll them over and place Yoshiko on top, but two things stopped her: one, Yoshiko seemed to almost be trembling out of nervousness, and Riko’s conscience wouldn’t allow her to put her on the spot like that. Two, Riko was so horny that she couldn’t bother waiting much longer.

 

“You’re doing great so far,” Riko said, smiling in the hopes of consoling Yoshiko.

 

Yoshiko only shut her eyes, her chest moving up and down from her heavy breaths. Riko reached down, cupping one and running her thumb over the nipple that topped it off. Yoshiko whimpered, then placed her hands over Riko’s. “N-no more of that. Just...do it.” Riko was about to launch into another speech about not being so afraid, but Yoshiko quickly surprised Riko. “I...I want it. Now. So p-put it in, please. And don’t make me say it again.”

 

Riko breathed a sigh of relief. Even more exciting then preparing to make love to Yoshiko was knowing that Yoshiko wanted it. Her body only provided further proof. When Riko rubbed the head of her tip against Yoshiko’s slit, Yoshiko shivered. Not only that, but Yoshiko was even wetter than before. She was more than ready.

 

Riko got a bit of stage fright herself, after coaxing Yoshiko to calm down for so long. It was easily resolved, when Yoshiko softly moved her hips forward. Whether it was intentional or not didn’t matter. It quickly spurred Riko into action. She considered nuzzling Yoshiko’s neck to hide the embarrassing expression that she was sure to make when she entered Yoshiko, but then she realized that she wanted to see the faces Yoshiko would make as well.

 

Unfortunately, Yoshiko covered her face the moment Riko began to press into her, her screams being muffled by her hands. Riko could hear them just enough to be turned on by them. It was even more difficult for her to refrain from burying herself inside Yoshiko with one thrust, but she held back, gripping Yoshiko’s hips hard. Yoshiko finally revealed her face, which was pink and flinching. Riko almost stopped to ask if Yoshiko was in some kind of pain, but Yoshiko quickly cried out, “Deeper, Lily! Put it deeper!”

 

Riko should have expected Yoshiko to get demanding sooner rather than later. Like always, Riko could do nothing but oblige her, sinking deeper and deeper into Yoshiko’s lovely folds. Riko moved until their hips were pressed flush against each other. It seemed like they had hardly started, and already Riko had worked up a sweat. It was mostly from straining herself, trying to hold back from being as brutal as she wanted to be. 

 

Instead, she leaned over Yoshiko, holding herself up with her arms as she eased herself out of Yoshiko’s pussy. Yoshiko purred happily when Riko slid back in, as if she could hardly stand to not have Riko all the way inside of her. All of a sudden, Riko was getting the doujin-like scene she had always imagined: slow but passionate lovemaking, where bodies told stories that words couldn’t.

 

Yoshiko was noisy, reacting to every little movement from Riko. Even her cunt was twitching and squeezing often, as if her whole body was being touched by Riko. That was an intimate idea that Riko enjoyed...being able to please every bit of Yoshiko’s body, until she was writhing helplessly beneath Riko’s touch. Although it was a little imaginary, Riko was determined to do it somewhat. She wanted to banish Yoshiko’s nervousness and replace it with memories of the best night Yoshiko has ever had.

 

Hoping to be comforting, Riko let some of her weight rest on top of Yoshiko. Yoshiko welcomed her, wrapping her arms around Riko and clawing at her back with black painted nails. It hurt a little bit, but Riko couldn’t complain, knowing that it was only another sign of how good she was making Yoshiko feel. Riko herself couldn’t deny how amazing the feeling was. Yoshiko was taking all of her and begging for more, her pussy only getting wetter as Riko slammed into it. Riko was in a daze, almost to the point of confusion, but no matter how out of it she was, her body still knew to keep fucking Yoshiko no matter what. The flowery doujin fantasies were leaving as quick as they had came, with a purely physical need taking its place.

 

While Riko had brought herself into a more feral state, Yoshiko was still enamored with Riko, shivering and watching Riko’s face as it twisted. “I love you, Lily! I love you, love you, love you,” Yoshiko said. It was rare that Riko got a confession without some fallen angel thrown into it, but it seemed like lust had erased Yoshiko’s sillier side. Right then, Yoshiko was more human than Riko had ever seen her, willing to do anything to get more of that sweet adrenaline. 

 

Riko was giving it to her tenfold. Yoshiko’s bed was hitting the wall hard from the force of Riko’s hips, driving deep into Yoshiko’s cunt. Riko wasn’t sure what turned her on more: the feeling of being buried inside of her girlfriend, just resting there, or actually pushing in and feeling Yoshiko’s walls collapse around her. It didn’t matter what felt better, really, when all of it was blending together in a lovely symphony of heat. Riko was usually tedious, but picking apart how she felt when Yoshiko was making her feel  _ so damn much _ was difficult.

 

“I love you too, Yocchan,” Riko said. 

 

“S-say it again,” Yoshiko demanded. She smiled up at Riko, and Riko smiled back, although the pleasure written across her face may have made it seem more like a grimace. “Please, say it again, Lily, fuck me harder, give me more...!”

 

Of course, Riko could always rely on Yoshiko to beg Riko to give everything she had. For once, Riko wasn’t reluctant to do so. With a new fire lit inside of her, Riko held Yoshiko to her, wrapping her arm around Yoshiko’s torso with one arm and clutching Yoshiko’s hair with another. Yoshiko was fully captured by Riko, only able to sit back and enjoy the ride as Riko drove her dick in deeper and harder with each stroke. Riko could quickly feel herself getting addicted to the feeling of Yoshiko’s walls closing in around her shaft like an embrace, threatening to squeeze every last bit of energy out of her.

 

Yoshiko’s passage felt so amazing that Riko was sure something else was going to come out of her, if she kept going the way she was. She wanted to hold back, to wait for Yoshiko to finish with her for the first time, but it was difficult to stop when Yoshiko was practically begging for more. “I love you, Yocchan, but...m-maybe we should stop-”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I’ll curse you forever if you do!”  _ There’s Yohane...I was wondering where she was. _ “Don’t slow down!”

 

Riko had expected Yoshiko to get more incapacitated as her brutal fucking continued, but it seemed like Yoshiko was only getting more demanding and talkative. Riko should have pegged her as the type to be chatty during sex, overwhelmed by pleasure but far too hyped up to stay quiet. 

 

Riko could feel herself getting closer to her climax. Every part of her was on fire and screaming at her not to stop, to milk Yoshiko’s sweet flower for all it was worth. “Yocchan...” Riko faltered, her body nearly going weak. “Yocchan, I can’t hold it back anymore!”

 

Yoshiko finally fell quiet, only whimpering and occasionally babbling Riko’s name mixed with broken variations of “I love you”. Riko listened to it all; it only intensified the pulsing in her gut as she emptied what seemed like an eternity’s worth of her spunk into Yoshiko, pressing in deep so that Yoshiko could take it all. Yoshiko must have been coming, too, using her legs and arms to pull Riko closer. Yoshiko was crying out softly every time Riko hit a spot she liked. It was all so perfect, so intoxicating...Riko didn’t ever want it to end.

 

Unfortunately, they were both rather quick to tire after experiencing their first orgasm at the hands of another, and before Riko knew it, it was all over. The rush of delight left her body, with a tingling feeling left hovering in its place. Riko felt like a live wire, but she was absolutely wiped at the same time.

 

Yoshiko must have felt the same. While she was usually adamant about disliking cuddling, she simply let Riko hold her, even when Riko lazily rolled them onto their sides. Suddenly, they were facing each other. Their expressions nearly mirrored each other, with both of them flushed and pink-lipped.

 

“That...wasn’t that bad,” Yoshiko admitted. 

 

Riko exhaled. The relief was a weird feeling when combined with the post-orgasm joy. “Really? That’s good. I-I was scared that you didn’t like me, or that you didn’t find me hot, at least...b-but then I was worried that I was pressuring you too much, or that you were unc-”

 

“Lily, shut it up,” Yoshiko groaned. “I had a good time, okay? So just shut up and cuddle me for a little bit before I change my mind. It’ll be like one of those cheesy after-sex scenes from your manga.”

 

Riko wanted to note that they weren’t exactly  _ cheesy, _ although they weren’t realistic, but Yoshiko’s command was not to be disobeyed. Not only that, but Yoshiko was right; the silence was golden. Riko could think of nothing closer to heaven than laying silence with her lover, listening to the beat of their hearts.


End file.
